Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-29735840-20190122001853/@comment-4916864-20190129183014
Skylent a écrit : Sanjuanwolf2 a écrit : 2001:861:4346:9F60:C8D1:96D7:FA45:56E1 a écrit : Baki62 a écrit : 86.199.90.66 a écrit : je pense qu'il a un fruit du démon qui est de voir l'avenir ou la perception style sixième sens quand il perd son bras en étant à moitié dans l'eau , c 'est du fait qu'il est détenteur d'un fruit du démon . Comment un mec de ce niveau peut perdre un bras avec une bestiole si faible . C'est la seule explication . du fait qu'il donne le chapeau de paille à luffy et qu'on voit un chapeau de paille à la reverie . coincidence j'y crois pas trop ....... J'ai fais un sujet sur la prime de Shanks car le magazine V jump mensuel de mangas publié par Shueisha disponible au Japon, du mois de mars cite : despite being the only Yonko not to have a devil fruit, he's powerful enough to easily fight againstmarine amiral level. His bounty is the number one hightest Traduction : Même s’il est le seul Yonko à ne pas avoir de fruit du diable, il est assez puissant pour combattre facilement le niveau amiral de la marine. Sa prime est la plus élevée du numéro un Donc pas de fruit du démon, niveau amiral au minimum et prime la plus élevée des Yonkos Au passage même topo pour Sanjuanwolf2je cite:"C'est toujours marrant de lire les interprétations des fans... C'est assez pénible de voir les mauvaises interprétations... Même s'ils savent que ce n'est pas vrai..." Il est dit que Shanks n'a pas de pouvoir...a quel moment tu a compris le parfait opposé ?! Tu peu aussi regarder sur youtube ils ont tous compris la même chose... applique tes propres conseils, t'es mal placé pour faire la leçon ! Mort de rire ! Je suis très bien mes exemples... Justement tu dois comprendre que les youtubeurs n'ont pas la vérité dessus... Étant que la majorité même copient sur d'autres personnes pour en faire pour eux... Tu me parles d'eux comme s'ils avaient la vérité absolue... Ou comme s'ils avaient souvent les informations directement... Ils jonglent seulement ������.... Les sources sont fiables et traduites directement les mots Japonais en français... Pas besoin de youtubeurs qui ne se servent que ça pour en faire des vidéos... C'est à cause d'eux tu viens nous réciter de fausses discussions ici apparemment... Non, c'est traduit du japonais en anglais, pas en français. Et en anglais "unique power" ça veut dire "pouvoir unique" pas "unique pouvoir". Je te conseille de ne pas insister sur le débat et de vite changer de sujet au risque que ça finisse comme un certain "Jack second de Kaido qui peut battre Luffy, Zoro et Law en même temps". Je suis d'accord avec Skylent, comme j'ai dit ne restez pas 3000 ans sur les dernières phrases du Shonen Jump, surtout que je vous rappelle qu'on ne sait pas grand chose sur les capacités de Shanks, ce qui conduit forcément à des présomptions très larges et sans fondements :/